imatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Shutter Island
'Director: Martin Scorsese' Martin Charles Scorsese is an American film director, screenwriter, actor, producer, and film historian. As a boy, he had asthma and couldn't play sports or do any activities with other kids and so his parents and his older brother would often take him to movie theaters ; it was at this stage in his life that he developed a passion for movies. Scorsese attended New York University's film school making the short films. After dedicating his years in college to practicing his gift of film making, he persued the career with with everything in him. Later on in life, his need for love was not top priority, instead his work was what he would rather spend time doing. He has been married five times and each marriage has failed due to his obsessive passion for his filmaking. Scorsese has directed over 30 films and loves nothing more than his job. He is widely regarded as one of the greatest directors of all time. Shutter Island was one of the plot twisting endings to a movie ever in theaters. It takes only one glimpse of Shutter Island to be filled with a sense of doom. In an interview by a Hollywood critic the day the film aired in the theatres, he asked that no one speak of it. He wanted the viewers to be puzzled. He was not a worldly man and he found joy in making people actually think outside of the box. He lived outside the box and this showed up in his films. Nearly thirty million dollars was spent on Shutter Island once being released in stores in June. He left them wanting more and several figured it out. The mind that creating this kind of film takes is beyond me. Martin Scorsese does a profound job of directing and managing his actors and actresses and works with them in a way that is truly rare, leaving people who watch his movies over fascinated. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3XGOJSvjnI 'Cast & Characters' Leonardo DiCaprio stars as U.S. Marshal Teddy Daniels, who investigates a psychiatric facility on the island. DiCaprio's character is actually Andrew Laeddis (also known as patient 67), a disturbed inmate of Shutter Island who doctors are trying to rehabilitate. Teddy's so called "investigation" is actually a made up role playing game. Teddy being nearly damaged completely by the horror of his past so he chooses to forego a played part as oppose to living with his past. Mark Ruffalo plays a man by the name of Chuck Alue . According to DiCaprio's allusion, Chuck is his friend and helps him investigates. He plays a submissive partner and stays more behind Teddy assisting him when he asks for help. Little does the audience know that this character is indeed a different person all together. He plays a role, but in reality he is one of the several doctors at the institution. His patient (Andrew Laeddis) greatly impacts his actions yet he tries to help the mental state he is in go smoothly. When the movie progresses its clear that it was all an allusion and made up and he is Andrew's Doctor. Actor Ben Kingsley plays Dr. John Cawley, the head of this institution on the Island. He plays a mysterious character who assists the mentally insane. With the help of other fellow doctors and staff of the island, he plays along with the treacherous story Teddy has going. He pretends to go along with it to help the patient but as time goes on he begins to explain reality to patient 67 (Leonardo DiCaprio's character). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PO20tAIaPzU 'Setting & Location' The locations for the film, based on the novel by Dennis Lehane , were in Massachusetts, many in and around the harbour. Locations were also sought in Connecticut and Nova Scotia. Neutral colors were used to make the locations more dominate. From the viewers perspective the filming process would seem to be difficult because of the area surrounding them, when in reality it was fairly simple because it was all a set. The World War II flashback scenes in which DiCaprio's character was a solider present at the liberation of Dachau were filmed in Taunton, Massachusetts . Old buildings and architecture were used to make the scene look realistic. A very rustic vibe was all around the set. Between the architecture and the buildings for the most part being green screen it was quite difficult to act and play the part. For this film and shooting process there was not much travel. Everything was filmed in Massachusetts, but the majority took place on the Boston harbour . Director, Martin Scorsese, insisted on having some sort of water source near or on set because of the effects the water has on the filming . http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5ZsZ4LAp48 'The Making & Cost' Shutter Island had an estimate of $80,000,000 budget over all. The movie's US$40.2 million opening weekend take in the United States marked a career best for director Martin Scorsese . It went on to gross over $293 million worldwide, making it the highest grossing film of his career. Because of the suspense of the movie viewers who watched the movie were left of a sense of uneasiness. This is one of the reasons this movie of Martin's did so well in stores. Viewers were left with a feeling of doubt and questioning. Shutter Island topped both the US and Canada movie box offices the weekend it came out making just over $40 million. Some interviewers say that people went back to the theatre on more than one occasion to see this film with intentions of figuring it out. Looking at the details of who really bought a ticket for Shutter Island they were just about half male and half female among movie-goers aged 25 and older. This was a positive thing considering they assumed that the film would target more men and women. Thankfully this way the movie was seen by more. Different than Scorsese's other movies , this films budget for costume was low. Martin claims that "some of the cast brought things from home or went to the local goodwill" to find their wardrobe for that day. Interesting enough, the colors were vague and easy to match. The film is not known for having color and bright things, so the neutral and plain color scheme made the costuming and hair and makeup to be near effortless. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aarIAYou7Ok 'Analysis of Scene ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eveUzWmTxl4 ' Characters:' There are only three characters in this film. Teddy Daniels , Chuck , and Dr. John Cawley are the characters in this specific scene that seems to go haywire. Teddy is convinced that the mental hospital is doing terrible things to their patients. The first thirty seconds or so shows Teddy in a somewhat calm mood. Within a minute everything changes and his attitude escalates to extreme levels. The viewers heart rate goes up because of the adrenaline of the scene. Chuck Alue is sort of the back up for Dr. John Cawley. He is the one who is trying to be kind and considerate to the mental breakdown Teddy is having. His mood for the whole scene stays the same. ' Setting:' This scene takes place in the top of the lighthouse . Throughout the entire movie that role of the lighthouse is dominant. In the first and very last scene of Shutter Island the lighthouse dominates the screen usually with a suspense orchestra in the back. The scene I am refering to takes place in the very top of the place. The majority of the room is brown and dull coloring. There is a desk with Dr. Cawely behind it in a very subtle way. ' Sound & Music: '''The music in itself plays a symbolic role in affecting the viewer and the characters in the movie. The only big sound in the scene is the shot of the gun shot. The representation of the gun shot leads to the discovery of the real fact that Teddy is in fact crazy. Forming together the information oresented in the film up to this scnene the viewer is convinced that Shutter Island is trely a terrible place and Teddy's acusitions are correct. But as soon as that gun shot goes off, there is no telling what reality is. The music does not start until this moment as well. ' Mise-en-Scene: '''This specific scene contributes a great deal to the discovery of the truth in this film. Because of the way Martin Scorsese twists the plot in order to manipulate the viewer, people are left until this moment of the movie having their mind made up about everything. Over an hour of the film is all a lie until this scene and every perspective suddenly alters. Teddy is being forced to believe the true meaning of why he was at the Island, while Chuck and Dr. Cawley try and continue sanity for Teddy. A mind bobbling serious of questions start to form in the minds of those who are watching this scene. '''Camera Work: '''Between